


中秋2015

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	中秋2015

出場：阿爾+亞細亞

碧粳粥、糖蒸酥酪、桂花糖蒸栗粉糕、如意糕、合歡湯、吉祥果、珍珠翡翠湯圓、蓮葉羹、梅花香餅、香薷飲、玫瑰酥、七巧點心、花開富貴 翡翠芹香蝦餃皇、招積鮑魚盞、水晶冬瓜餃滿目琳瑯的美食和各種口味的月餅擺在圓桌上。  
然，桌上的各人面面相覷。  
王嘉龍用腳在桌底蹬了一下王濠鏡，王濠鏡動了動手肘戳了下林曉梅，林曉梅偷偷地拉了拉旁邊本田菊的袖子，本田菊對著隔壁的任勇洙暗暗使了個眼色。  
阿爾保持這個瞇著眼露八齒的笑容已經接近僵硬了。  
王耀圍觀了一圈六個人面面相覷古怪的神情，發聲道：「欸你們怎麼不起筷啊，趁熱吃知道嗎？這一桌可是做了我很久的。」  
「阿哈哈哈呵呵呵呵。」一陣幽幽的笑聲此起彼伏地回應著，卻還是沒有人動筷。  
王耀怒了，他把筷子往桌上一拍——「你們幾個怎麼回事啊？不就是多帶了個人蹭飯嗎！至於這樣不滿嗎！全都給我吃！往死裡吃！」  
亞細亞五人不約而同地拿起筷子往面前的碟子夾了一塊糕點到碗裡，卻仍然沒有動嘴。  
王耀滿頭黑線垂下，他看著身旁跟假人一樣的阿爾，扶額無語，你一個美國人，過什麼中秋呢來我家湊什麼熱鬧呢……然後稍微歪頭看了看後面hero帶來的一大箱可樂。幾個弟妹也是很尷尬的樣子。  
王耀幽幽地說：「我說你們這麼見外幹什麼呢…這傢伙的船不是經常都到你們那兒去嗎…誰不知道你們私下跟這傢伙的關係比我和他的還好——」話一出口，餐桌上同時炸開了，紛紛把食物往自己嘴裡塞，還津津樂道：  
「吃！這個好吃啊濠鏡！」  
「對對，先生手藝又進步了！」  
「頗有當年隋唐時期糕點的味道啊！」  
「這個秘方是大哥從我家學的！」  
「真不錯！！」  
哼，這幾個小崽子在我面前裝，還是嫩了點。王耀心裡暗爽。  
這時候旁邊的美國人機械地轉過頭來，手上戰戰巍巍地握著無法正確使用的筷子，猶如一位患有唐氏綜合症的病人一樣無助地看著他。  
王耀被那眼神看得心裡一梗，心裡猶豫了一下。他似是無事一樣看了看其他只顧著吃的五人，然後用筷子快速地夾起一個水晶餃塞到那個憨八嘎的口中。  
把筷子抽回來的一瞬間王耀低下頭裝作沒事發生，視線掠過桌子的時候卻發現五個人都直勾勾地盯著他。  
「——嗚哇亮瞎了我的狗眼啊！讓吾眾一群single dogs情何以堪啊！」五人抓狂地仰天捂臉。  
王耀石化在原地，清晰地聽到那個亞細亞大哥的威嚴掃地而過的寥落蕭蕭聲……他瞪過旁邊的罪魁禍首，然而這個可惡的憨八嘎竟然早已從自己口袋掏出刀叉興致勃勃地吃個沒停。


End file.
